Exceção
by Liyoko
Summary: Temari não gostava das pessoas de Konoha. Porém, no meio de tanta gente, sempre tem de haver uma exceção. [ Temari x Shikamaru ] One Shot


_Porque para toda regra, há uma_

**Exceção**_  
_

"Seu bastardo preguiçoso maldito!" bateu forte na mesa.

O tal do 'bastardo preguiçoso maldito' a olhava impassível, indiferente. "Quer... _Outra_ revanche?" O desgraçado ainda fez questão de enfatizar devidamente a pergunta.

'_Calma, calma. Contenha essa sede de sangue..._' Fechou os olhos, tentando ignorar o comentário do outro. Ok. Sucesso.

"Na próxima, eu não vou perder". Voltou a fitá-lo séria, com determinação... Que logo virou nervosismo.

"Temari... Essa é a quinta vez hoje que você diz isso".

"Cala boca!" Mandou um soco na cabeça do garoto, que apenas resmungou mais um de seus "cara, que saco".

Ela não era o tipo de garota que ficava em silêncio se estava em alguma situação que não a agradava. E ele sabia perfeitamente disso.

"Cansei desse jogo" anunciou a garota, depois de um intervalo de ausência de fala.

"Bom saber".

"Como assim _bom saber_?" Retrucou imitando o outro, com a voz arrastada. "Ah, então quer saber de uma coisa? Vou fazer algo mais útil do que ficar perdendo tempo com um bebê chorão como você"

Falando isso, deu as costas para ele, para depois começar a caminhar para algum destino que ela não sabia exatamente qual era.

"Temari! Espera!" disse o Chuunin, tentando se levantar, um pouco atrapalhado. Afinal, ficara uma longa tarde na mesma posição, e estava sendo um tanto quanto "trabalhoso" mover-se sem estalar seus ossos, o que era um tanto quanto "sofrido".

"O que foi agora...?"

"Eu..." iniciou o garoto "Sou sua escolta. Preciso acompanhá-la, apesar de-"

"Pf" interrompeu-o, séria. "Desde quando você se importa com isso?" finalizou um tanto quanto desconfiada, franzindo o cenho.

O Nara suspirou. Não era só o fato de cumprir a missão... Mas, hm. Tanto faz. "Faça como quiser então..."

"Ok, vamos logo bebê chorão"

"Não me chame assim, que saco"

"Às ordens, _Garoto-Nara_" disse divertida.

O outro rolou os olhos. "É tão difícil me chamar pelo nome?"

"Talvez" falou simplesmente, começando a andar novamente, com o 'garoto-Nara' agora a acompanhando.

Ambos caminhavam lado a lado lenta e vagarosamente, observando o ambiente à sua volta com calma. As pessoas seguindo com o que faziam, tranqüilas. As crianças continuavam a brincar umas com as outras, alegres. Uma umidade agradável, um clima ameno, com uma leve brisa levando as angústias e sofrimentos daquela gente.

O clima perfeito, assim dizemos.

Embora Temari não estivesse acostumada com aquilo tudo. Como eles podiam estar tão calmos, tão amigáveis, tão... _Felizes_?

Oras, eles moravam em uma vila de ninjas! A tensão, a angústia, o medo que seguia a cada e todo dia, de saber que poderiam ser atacados a qualquer momento. De pensar que suas vidas poderiam acabar no mais inesperado instante. De ter conhecimento que um dia poderiam ser notificados que seu irmão, sua mãe ou sua filha nunca mais voltariam para casa.

Aquilo simplesmente não passava pela cabeça daquele povo?

Se não eram cegos, eram ignorantes, Temari concluiu, embora ainda não compreendesse plenamente aqueles cidadãos.

Mas ela nunca entenderia. Sunakagure era exatamente o total oposto do que ela observava em Konohakagure.

'_Konoha... Tsc, um bando de idiotas._' Desviou o olhar com desprezo, auto-afirmando superioridade sobre aquela gente ingênua.

"Temari?" chamou pela terceira vez Shikamaru. Finalmente a kunoichi respondeu, com um fraco 'hm'. "Você está meio... Quieta"

"Você acha?" perguntou Temari, surpresa.

O Chuunin assentiu com a cabeça. "Geralmente você enche o saco, reclamando o tempo todo, provocando, criando apelidos idiotas, sendo totalmente-"

"Ok, entendo, agora cale a boca" interrompeu, curta e grossa.

As pessoas nem reparavam mais na discussão acalorada do... "Casal". Afinal, quando aquela da Suna aparecia por lá, estava sempre com o garoto Nara. Assim sendo, já não era mais surpresa para ninguém quando se ouvia ao longe "bebês chorões", "garotas problemáticas" e "que sacos".

Então apenas deixavam para lá. Era o amor... Ne?

Depois de mais silêncio, a garota se pronunciou. "Onde estamos indo?"

'_É sempre essa garota problemática que quebra o silêncio... _'pensou Shikamaru, fechando os olhos. "Pensei que você soubesse, _garota do leque_"

"Oras, mas se não é o _garoto das sombras de Konoha_ frustrado com os apelidos _amigáveis_?"

Decidiu apenas ignorar. Seria demasiado trabalhoso responder...

Silêncio.

E mais uma vez, é a garota do leque que o quebra. "Então, o que sugere que façamos?"

"Vamos ver as-"

"Excluindo a chatice de ficar olhando nuvens idiotas"

"...O que _você_ sugere?"

'_Esse idiota não conhece a própria vila..._' Resolveu guardar a observação para si só. "Não sei... Comer em algum lugar, talvez?"

"Você sabe que não irei pagar a sua parte, certo?"

"E onde fica aquelas porcarias que você pregava com tanta convicção sobre homens e mulheres?" disse, lançando um olhar desafiador e maligno para o Nara, que suspirou.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

'_De certo modo, aquele machismo irritante e ultrapassado dele tem lá suas vantagens_' pensou Temari, enquanto olhava de esgueira Shikamaru com um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

Entraram num restaurante simples. Haviam várias mesas ocupadas, já que estava anoitecendo, hora perfeita para encontrar-se com os amigos para jogar conversa fora após uma cansativa missão.

"Shikamaru-kun! Bem vindo!" disse uma simpática moça, acenando. O "casal" aproximou-se. "Quem é a menina, Shikamaru-kun?"

_Menina_? Quem ela ousava chamar de menina? E quem ela pensava que era para chamar o idiota preguiçoso com essa intimidade toda? '_Aff, acho que a fome está me fazendo pensar coisas absurdas_'

"É uma garota problemática, incômoda, inconveniente, mandona, barulhenta, complicada, assustad- _UGH_" Sentiu uma forte dor nas costas. Temari havia dado uma pancada entre suas omoplatas, o que não é nada amigável, podem ter certeza. "Digo, é uma kunoichi da Suna, Temari"

"Prazer Temari-san" disse a garçonete.

"Hm"

Silêncio.

"Er, aqui está o cardápio. O que desejam?"

Os olhos perspicazes da kunoichi da Suna percorreram rapidamente o cardápio. Quem mandou aquele anônimo se meter com ela? Ah, pobre Shikamaru, a vingança seria agora.

"192" disse, apontando para o prato que escolhera com um inconfundível olhar de vingança e um meio-sorriso.

As pessoas ao redor pararam suas refeições, e encararam os dois recém-chegados espantadas. Instalou-se um silêncio desagradável no ambiente.

Era a mais cara refeição do restaurante. Fazia cinco anos que alguém não ousava pedi-la. E Temari nem sabia ao certo se era bom, mas e daí? Era culpa dele que ganhou seis vezes dela no Shogi. E vendo a cara das pessoas ao redor, sentiu que sua vingança seria mais saborosa do que imaginava.

"Temari, você não está falando sér-"

"É claro que estou, seu idiota"

'_Meu Deus, porque eu estou aqui com essa garota problemática?_' Fazendo sua melhor cara 'não-me-importo', apenas assentiu, e pediu para a garçonete, que os olhava com uma expressão de 'hoje-que-a-gente-lucra', anotar o pedido. E para não sair no total prejuízo, sabendo que só o prato que a garota da Suna o faria gastar o equivalente a dois meses de trabalho, não pediu nada.

"E a mesa é para casal?"

O "casal" entreolhou-se. Aquilo era um encontro?

Shikamaru fitou a garota ao seu lado. Se fosse um Hyuuga, poderia ser capaz de observar a insegurança dela.

"Não, não é uma mesa para casal" respondeu. "Embrulhe a refeição"

'_Esse é o modo indireto de dizer marmitex, não é?_' pensou Temari, com uma cara entediada '_Shikamaru, seu idiota_' Até que a idéia de passar uma noite jantando com Shikamaru não seria descartada. _Ele_ em si também não era nada mal... Ei, o que diabos ela estava pensando? Definitivamente, a fome fazia ela pensar coisas absurdas.

A garçonete se retirou, e os dois aguardaram sentados num banquinho que havia logo na entrada do restaurante. Ficaram entre um silêncio absoluto, a não ser pelas pessoas conversando ao longe.

No mesmo restaurante, um grupinho bem conhecido conversava animadamente após um dia agitado.

"Mas o Shikamaru nem acenou para gente!" reclamou uma loira, cruzando os braços indignada.

"Ah, porquinha! Fica quieta!" repreendeu uma garota de cabelos rosas "Não tá vendo a química que está rolando entre os dois? Ah é tão lindo, o amooor" começou a rir histericamente, junto com a amiga loira.

"Sim, Sakura-san!" um garoto com uma aparência um tanto quanto 'incomum' confirmou. Fechou os olhos, dando uma pausa, para depois lágrimas rolarem pela sua face, emocionado. "... É o amor jovial, queimando em seus corpinhos! Aaaah chama juventude, tão belaa..." Logo os três estavam com os olhinhos brilhando, dando risinhos abafados, o que deixou os presentes incomodados.

'_Por Buda, como esses caras são barulhentos_' pensou Neji.

Perto dali, Temari e Shikamaru continuavam no silêncio de antes.

'_As pessoas falam alto demais aqui_' pensou Temari, incomodada com tanto barulho. Na Suna, aquele mesmo silêncio que se instalava entre os dois acontecia freqüentemente. Às vezes acompanhado de um ar pesado, de medo. Mas sendo habitante de Sunakagure desde seu nascimento, era algo perfeitamente normal. Anormal para ela eram eles, que viviam num local tão agradável. Tão agradável que desagradava a garota.

Shikamaru seguia quase dormindo ao seu lado, entendiado. Ele não gostava de festas, nem de movimento. Muitas pessoas? E ainda as mais complicadas? Sem chance. Só queria a paz.

Após longa espera, a garçonete que outrora atendera ambos chegou, com uma sacola.

"Aqui está, Shikamaru-kun" delicadamente entregou o pedido. Acenou rapidamente e caminhou de volta ao trabalho.

Silêncio.

"Vamos sair daqui. As pessoas são muito barulhentas, putz"

Temari rolou os olhos e assentiu.

Caminharam vagarosamente até um parque próximo, e sentaram-se numa mesa de mármore, com duas cadeiras, em dois lados opostos da tal mesa.

Temari abriu o tal do 192.

"Você é tão lerdo que esfriou..."

"Se você faz tanta questão eu como" respondeu entediado Shikamaru. Afinal, quando ele comeria o 192 de novo? Nunca, é óbvio. Havia feito demais por uma _garota_.

Temari começou a saborear o prato. É, até que não era nada mal. Pelo menos para alguma coisa aquele povo de Konoha servia, não?

Aí então viu que o "amigo" olhava de um em um minuto o prato. Ele devia estar com fome. Lógico, seria uma vingança muito mais vingança se comesse tudo, mas não queria fazer isso com ele. Afinal, havia deixado ela escolher o prato que quisesse.

Ei, espera aí. Será que ele... '_Temari, pare de pensar coisas idiotas_'

"Você quer?"

Ele ia aceitar a oferta de uma garota. Suspirou, cansado, mas resolveu pegar um hashi e comer.

Mais silêncio.

Acabaram rápido. 192 era realmente bom.

Continuaram quietos observando alguns poucos casais andando no parque. Havia algo neles que dava um ar melancólico ao momento. Às vezes entreolhavam-se, mas logo desviavam o olhar, incomodados com alguma coisa que não sabiam exatamente o que era.

Aí Shikamaru lembrou-se que já era tarde da noite. '_Ah não... Minha mãe vai me matar, que saco_'.

"Melhor você ir para casa, não?" disse ele. "Eu preciso ir, minha mãe vai encher o saco e vai me dar mais um daqueles sermões dela" ouviu Temari rir, e continuou "Ela se parece incrivelmente com você..." fechou os olhos, cansado.

"E o que isso significa?" perguntou a outra, de alguma forma interessada na resposta.

"O jeito mandão dela, enchendo e não me deixando em paz... É um saco, diga-se de passagem" fechou os olhos novamente e colocou a mão na testa, só de imaginar o que o esperava.

A da Suna riu. Shikamaru era legal, tinha de admitir.

"Então vou indo, bebê chorão"

'_Ela nunca vai desistir desses apelidos_' O Nara rolou os olhos, e a viu caminhar. "Espera! Temari!" levantou-se.

"O que foi agora...?" virou-se para fitá-lo.

"Eu..." iniciou o garoto. Aquela situação parecia estranhamente familiar. "Se quiser, eu te acompanho até onde você vai ficar. É a caminho da minha casa mesmo" deu os ombros.

O único detalhe era que ela estava hospedada na região exatamente contrária a onde ele vivia.

'_Desde quando você se importa com isso...?_' Sorriu internamente "Tanto faz" disse a garota, tentando aparentar o mais indiferente possível.

O garoto aproximou-se e passou a caminhar lado a lado com a garota.

Naquele dia, ambos estavam muito quietos. Bem, falando de Shikamaru, é algo perfeitamente normal, já que '_falar dá muito trabalho_'. E Temari estava absorta demais em seus pensamentos para "encher o saco", como Shikamaru descrevia.

"Chegamos" Temari pronunciou-se, olhando para a porta do hotel. Shikamaru apenas seguiu o olhar de Temari e observou a entrada.

"Hm" resmungou o garoto.

'_E por que não?_' pensou Temari, fitando o Nara. Sapecou-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

Para ela era algo perfeitamente normal. Para ele... Bem, o garoto pareceu-lhe um pouco incomodado.

Após alguns segundos, ele deu as costas para a garota e começou a caminhar preguiçosamente, indo para mesma direção na qual partiram.

"Pensei que sua casa ficasse na mesma direção" comentou, desafiante. Percebeu que ele parou de andar por um momento, e deu os ombros. Ela riu.

"Até amanhã... _Shikamaru_"

O garoto continuou a caminhar, com as mãos no bolso. Ele sorria, embora ela não pudesse ver.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>> **

"_Shikamaru_! Posso saber onde o senhor estava?"

"Mãe, putz... E não precisa arremessar pratos assim..." disse desviando de um prato, que se quebrou numa parede próxima de seu pai, que continuou a tomar seu chá normalmente.

"Então responda! E não aceito nenhum não!" respondeu a mulher com um olhar assassino.

"Fazendo uma missão..." Começou a lembrar do que ocorrera, e sorriu.

Silêncio. Seus pais o olhavam curiosos. Percebendo isso, rapidamente voltou a sua expressão normal de tédio. "Vou dormir" Subiu para seu quarto.

Shikaku-san e sua mulher entreolharam-se.

"Parece que ele encontrou alguém" disse a mulher, com um sorriso que só o marido conhecia. O homem riu.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

Temari deitou-se em sua cama após um banho gelado. Olhou para o teto e começou a pensar nos últimos acontecimentos.

As pessoas de Konoha eram irritantes, fracas, ingênuas, ignorantes, cegas.

Um bando de idiotas, é claro.

_Mas_...

Temari sorriu para si só, com aquele seu sorriso tão único, tão especial.

Sempre há uma exceção, não?

* * *

Yey! 

Mais uma one shot de Shikamaru x Temari completada! -_ri diabolicamente_, _explodem confetes e purpurina ao fundo_-

Dedico para todos os fãs desse casal, que é, de longe, meu preferido. E como não é todo mundo que faz deles, resolvi fazer mais uma :b E aguardem mais ainda, que eu quero meu profile cheiiinho de ShikaTemas mwahahahaaaa

Espero que tenha ficado decente XD E lol, não me matem só pq eles não se beijaram na boca x.x Eu queria isso msm: mostrar uma previsão do futuro. Wekekekekekeee

Hm, para os que curtem esse casal tanto quanto eu: façam suas próprias fics dos dois! Apoio totalmente! Vcs não sabem como eu quase tenho enfartes quando leio uma boa história deles xD É, eu amo de paixão esses dois, são totalmente excelentes xD Tão fofos ;-; E, e... AAA -_grita que nem a Sakura no epi 3_-

É isso, por hora. Se vcs gostarem, deixem reviews! O que peço de coração msm -_carinha do gatinho de Botas do Shrek 2_- Pliiiiis!

Ok, tô indo agora. Intébayoooooo! -_sai voando e some num PLIM!_-


End file.
